Honest Trailer - The Last Airbender
The Last Airbender'' ''is the 27th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich and Andy Signore. It parodies the 2010 M. Night Shyamalan action fantasy adventure film The Last Airbender. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on June 4, 2013, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film After Earth. It is 3 minutes 24 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 10 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Last Airbender on YouTube' ''"You really should just fast forward through this part, and maybe even the whole movie." '~ Honest Trailers - The Last Airbender'' Script From the once-successful director who turned his own name into box office poison (M. Night Shyamalan) comes the poorly directed, lazily written, terribly shot, poorly acted, clumsily edited, oddly paced, insulting adaptation of ''The Last Airbender'', in crappily converted 3D. Prepare for the vibrant world of Nickelodeon's beloved Avatar to get M. Night Sh**-Upon in the worst cartoon adaptation since ''Dragonball Evolution. Watch as the ethnically diverse heroes you know and love are brought to life as generic white kids, and the ethnically diverse villains stay ethnically diverse. Wonder in amazement at how a $150 million movie ended up with some of the worst special effects ever put to film, scenes that weren't lit properly, and unknown child actors who are bad, even by child actor standards. Katara: They haven't been able to conquer big cities like Ba Sing Se, but they're making plans, I'm sure. Sokka: So, are you the Avatar, Aang? Ugh. I hope these kids stayed in school. Journey across four magical kingdoms where a chosen few...sort of have the power to bend the elements to their will: firebenders who can't catch anything on fire, waterbenders who can't get this guy (Sokka) wet, and earthbenders who could just have easily picked up this rock and thrown it. But when the evil Fire Prince Zuko goes on the warpath (Zuko: Bring me all your elderly!), humanity's last hope is a boy who can master every element, the Avatar. (shows Na'vi Jake from the 'Avatar' film) Oh, man, I wish. No, this pouty one with all the henna tattoos doing his green belt karate demonstration (Aang). Join Aang and two unnecessary sidekicks (Katara and Sokka) as they struggle to cram twenty episodes of backstory into one movie with techniques like weird introductions (Katara: My name is Katara, and I'm the only waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe.), weird compliments (Zhao: You are a gifted strategist. Your failure in the hundred-day siege of Ba Sing Se won't be held against you.), awkward toasts (Zhao: I wanted to thank young Prince Zuko. As you know, the Fire Lord has banished his son, the prince, and renounced his love of him.), and a super long Star Wars title crawl. (opening crawl appears) You really should just fast forward through this part (fast forwards through the opening crawl to the words "Book One: Water"), and maybe even the whole movie (fast forwards to the end credits). Starring This Girl (Nicola Peltz as Katara), This Kid (Noah Ringer as Aang), This Other Kid (Jackson Rathbone as Sokka), This Dude (Shaun Toub as General Iroh), Who Cast This Thing?! (Seychelle Gabriel as Princess Yue), Oh, The Guy From The Daily Show! (Aasif Mandvi as Commander Zhao), and Slumdog Millionaire (Dev Patel as Prince Zuko). '''''The Last Airbender. If you thought this was bad, wait 'til you see After Earth. Trivia * Editor Dan Murrell said he found the film so bad, he couldn't even finish it. It's the only time he hasn't been able to finish watching a film for an Honest Trailer. He said he just scrubbed over the footage to pull the required clips. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other M. Night Shyamalan films including After Earth, The Happening, '''Unbreakable, Glass, and 'Split. ''' * They have also produced Honest Trailers for several other terrible films including 'The Room, Captain America (1990), Catwoman, '''The Star Wars Holiday Special, '''Gotti, Howard the Duck and many others. See''' List of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Last Airbender '''has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites remarked that the Honest Trailer shows how awful the film itself was. The Mary Sue appreciated the Honest Trailer for driving home the point that The Last Airbender is a terrible movie. io9 rsaid "Sadly, this 3-and-a-half minute video only barely scratches the surface of how phenomenally shitty this movie is — really, the only way to truly know is to actually watch the damn thing. Much like the only way to truly know what it's like to be decapitated is to put your head in a guillotine and have someone drop the blade." Nerd Bastards wrote that the Honest Trailer is "sure making fun of it is low hanging fruit, but it’s still tasty." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailer of Last Airbender Exposes the Worst of the Worst [Video] '- The Mary Sue article * 'The brutally honest Last Airbender trailer (emphasis on the brutal) '- io9 article * 'Honest Trailers Finally Get Around To ‘The Last Airbender’ '- NerdBastards article * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer for THE LAST AIRBENDER '- Geek Tyrant article * 'HONEST TRAILER FOR LAST AIRBENDER SHOWS HOW FAR SHYAMALAN HAS FALLEN '''- SyFy wire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Fantasy Category:M. Night Shyamalan Category:Action Category:2010s Category:Martial arts Category:Season 2 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies